<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>点我看九喇嘛爆炒马达拉 by qiuqiumiao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347344">点我看九喇嘛爆炒马达拉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuqiumiao/pseuds/qiuqiumiao'>qiuqiumiao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuqiumiao/pseuds/qiuqiumiao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>九尾×宇智波斑</p><p>ps.人外，战斗描写不科学</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>点我看九喇嘛爆炒马达拉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>九尾×宇智波斑</p><p>ps.人外，战斗描写不科学</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宇智波斑离开火之国已有几个年头，这些年里他一直没有放弃寻找传说中力量最强的尾兽——九尾妖狐。这次他根据情报追踪九尾的踪迹来到位于风之国边境杳无人烟荒原上风餐露宿，他蹲下身触及土地，合眼释放出自己的查克拉对方圆数公里的地表进行大范围的感知。有什么庞然大物在混沌之中回应他的查克拉，就像海洋里的鲨鱼循着血腥味从远方不请自来。他甫一睁开眼，那只硕大无朋的橙色狐狸已经乘风驭电出现在他的眼前，舒展开九条蓬松狐尾遮天蔽日。它的身体里仿佛蕴藏着无穷能量，暴虐的查克拉气势汹汹正寻找一个突破口释放，让毁天灭地的力量袭卷这片荒漠，地面上飞沙走石绽放出无数裂痕。<br/>【安静点，畜生。】风暴吹乱了他的头发，也露出他厚重额发下那双波澜不惊的眼瞳，勾玉流转变幻成独一无二的纹路，那是承载着弟弟期许的永恒万花筒。<br/>【服从我吧。】<br/>狂暴的尾兽被写轮眼的力量所拘束控制，它们都是拥有接近于人类智慧和情感的生命体，被束缚也只能挣扎着发出不甘心的咆哮。<br/>【又是该死的人类！】<br/>世人传说九尾能识善恶辨人心，却从未有人说过那庞然大物也能化作人形。斑冷眼看待妖狐收起庞庞九尾化作人形，那张凶相毕露的面孔扭曲着似哭似笑，最终变幻成了一个他无比熟悉的人，那是千手柱间的模样。这妖物似乎有着看穿人心的能力，竟能模拟出他最不愿见的人。<br/>燃烧着仇恨血色的双眸始终未变，穿着火影袍的男人又像儿时一样露出天真无邪的笑容向他伸出手来，他朗声说道【斑，让我们共同缔造一个没有战争的地方！】<br/>他没有回答，“柱间”逼近一步凝视他的眼睛，说出和本尊相同的话语如今听起来却像是质问【你要去哪里？我们的梦想不就在这个村子里吗？】<br/>宇智波斑狠狠挥开他的手，“柱间”一下子变得沮丧像幼时那样消沉地把脸埋在手臂中，接着他抬起头，模样又变了。<br/>是泉奈苍白的面孔，他的眼睛上缠着一层层纱布，浓郁化不开的血色透过纱布流出，他又向着斑伸出手【哥哥，不要相信他们……我好疼……】<br/>竟敢亵渎死者的亡灵！骤然爆发的凶悍查克拉摧毁了九尾的伪装，却也在尾兽的控制上出现了致命的一瞬间中断，九尾等的就是这个机会，它挣脱幻术尖啸着扑了上来。</p><p>他在剧痛之中醒了过来，眼前还残存着九尾锋利的爪牙逼近过来的影像，他挣扎着在身边摸索武器，却被身下的痛楚唤醒神智。<br/>那只该死的畜生正趴在他身上，而他的身体一丝不挂，方才战斗时被九尾利爪留下的伤口还渗着血。他记得他收服了这只凶残的尾兽，为什么它还会做出这样放肆的行为？<br/>妖狐察觉到他醒来便抬起头，鲜红竖瞳狰狞可怖，宇智波斑本能地偏过头去不想与之对视，却忌惮着那畜生会趁他不备做出什么预料不到的行径，只好把视线落在那猛兽毛茸茸的头顶。<br/>伏在男人身上耸动的野兽张开了血盆大口，白森森的尖牙利齿间蜿蜒出一条带着倒刺的长舌。斑注视着那条暗红的舌头重重地舔舐过他的胸膛，而自己的乳头却不知羞耻地挺立起来，连同乳晕一块被妖狐衔在唇齿间咂吮舔弄。含不住的口水顺着饱满胸肌流了他满腹，在肚脐凹陷处汇成小小一洼。再往下看就是他自己的性器，在这场人兽交合中仍体会到些许快感而勃起，从稀疏的黑色耻毛中充血挺立。胯下红胀的肉棒随着九尾顶撞蹭着他腹部柔软的绒毛，顶端吐出的一点液体把橙色的绒毛打湿了一小片。<br/>那畜生的性器还不容忽视地插在他的身体里，犬类特有的阴茎骨支撑着肉具粗壮硬挺，<br/>与之相配的是持久耐力，令狐妖嘶吼着在这个成为它主人的男人身体上开拓，兽类沉甸甸的睾丸重重拍打在男人泛红的臀尖发出淫荡的啪啪声。<br/>斑的呻吟声听起来就像在受刑，实际上也的确如此。他抗拒地揪住九尾狭长的耳朵，却让猛兽报复性地合拢上下颌，在他乳晕上留下惩罚一般带血的牙印。他痛苦地试图蜷缩起身体，却被狐妖用爪子轻松按住；他的喉咙里发出难捱的尖叫，也抵不过猛兽雄浑的嘶吼；他双腿大张，下身还紧紧套在那非人的性器之上，脆弱的穴口被撑到极限，几乎能看见抽插时带出里面的一点翻卷嫩肉。<br/>被尾兽侵犯着，宇智波斑干涩的眼睛里却流不出一滴泪，他的脑海中浮现出泉奈死去时流淌血痕的脸，弟弟的眼睛如今就在自己的眼眶里注视着一切。肉体和心灵带来双重矛盾的体验，这诡异的感觉如同他一边用这具人类躯体和野兽交姌一边用自己的血肉哺育这非人之物。<br/>斑毫不怀疑，只要这邪恶的畜生想，就可以用那副锋利的爪牙毫不拖泥带水地给他开膛破肚。但是九尾不会，它已经是他的通灵兽了，本就是力量强大的生灵哪怕拥有再多的憎恨和痛苦，也将屈服于他所驱使。<br/>视野中皆是摇曳的橙色狐尾，每一条尾巴都像拥有意识一般缠绕上男人的四肢，仿佛他才是那个献祭给猛兽的礼物。<br/>【这是我第一次品尝人类情欲的滋味。】妖狐口吐人言，声音低沉像在拧动生锈的锁【有趣的人类，你的身体，你的欲望，你的仇恨，都让我痴迷。】<br/>斑无视肉体的痛楚和快慰，挣扎着抬起上半身去抓那妖狐嘴角黑色湿软糖的唇肉，调动查克拉开启永恒万花筒和鲜红竖瞳对视，颤抖着说出的命令听起来更像是哀求。<br/>【满足了吗？畜生。】他咧开嘴角狂笑起来，面容狰狞竟比九尾还令人畏惧【满足了就跟我走，报复这个恶心的世界。】<br/>妖狐兴奋地发出尖锐的长啸，它像犬类一样在这个男人的身体里成结，把他当做天赐给它交配的雌兽。射精的过程漫长而煎熬，在斑痛苦的呻吟声中，妖兽灼热的精液把他的小腹撑得凸起柔润的弧度。<br/>九尾用长舌舔过他因疲惫而半阖的眼睑，鼻子狠狠嗅着他身上的血腥气，暴虐的红色查克拉几乎凝结成实质。<br/>【很好，那就跟你走，报复这个恶心的世界。】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>